


Evaluation

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec helps Magnus, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Battle Boyfriends, Flirting, M/M, Magnus is trapped in prison, Questioning, Snark, Teasing, Truth Serum (willingly taken), canon adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus, a Warlock classed as delusional for claiming to have received visions from the Angel Raziel, has been imprisoned in Idris for the last 50 years. But when things he's spoken of begin to pass, the Clave send in Alec, one of their best interrogators, to reevaluate him.(Summary taken from tweet by Superficial Pea, who inspired the idea, link to tweet within!)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 47
Kudos: 602





	Evaluation

**Author's Note:**

> For Bingo Fill: Truth Serum!
> 
> Everyone takes the truth serum willingly! 
> 
> Inspired by [THIS](https://twitter.com/SuperficialPea/status/1214428193089675264?s=20) tweet!

Alec took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, looking at the cell door in front of him. He gave the guard a nod. "Go ahead and leave us." 

The guard frowned. "Sir-" 

Alec narrowed his eyes. "My orders are not to be questioned, as you well know. And if we expect Bane to cooperate with us, we need to attempt to show him a modicum of respect." 

"Sir, you have to understand how dangerous Bane is," the guard warned. "He could very well kill you the second you step through the door." 

Alec rolled his eyes and motioned for the door to be opened. "Leave. I'll know if you don't, and if you refuse a direct order from me you can be certain that your superiors are going to hear about it." 

The guard scowled at him but finally obeyed, opening the door for him, and then slamming it shut behind him. Alec sighed and looked back at it as he heard it be bolted into place and then the quick footsteps of the guard retreating. Well, nothing to be done for it now. But at least he would have privacy. 

"Who are you?" A voice called. 

Alec turned his attention to Magnus Bane and studied the man in front of him. He took a deep breath and walked over to the table, sitting down in front of it. "My name is Alec. I'm here to talk to you." 

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Why should I bother? So you have an excuse to lock me up for another fifty years? Not that you need one, of course." 

"Because if you cooperate, I'm the man that can organize your release in the matter of a week," Alec explained. The silence he got in response was much more contemplative. "And I'm inclined to petition for your freedom considering certain events have come to light in the past few weeks." 

Magnus huffed and pushed himself up from the bed, snapping his fingers to change his outfit, stepping towards the man sitting at his dining table. His magic fizzled and ached, reminding him how little he was able to use at one time. Decades trapped here and he'd barely managed enough power to change an outfit. Maybe in a few centuries he'd be able to unlock the door. 

Alec's eyes caught on Magnus Bane and he forced his eyes to remain steady as golden cat eyes met his as the man sat down across from him. Whatever he'd been expecting of the man who had been their prisoner for more than fifty years wasn't this - a man dressed in glitter and leather, dark eyeliner around his eyes, and a challenging look in his eyes. 

"Why," Magnus drawled, lifting his feet onto the table, looking at the man across from him. "Would I believe a word that you say to me? And why would you want to free me?" 

Alec raised an eyebrow, but pulled a vial out of his jacket, holding it out to Magnus. "This." He offered it to Magnus, giving him the opportunity to study it. 

"This is a truth serum," Magnus said, frowning at it, watching the silvery liquid flow in the vial. "Veritaserum, if I don't miss my guess. Let me guess, you want me to take it so you know I won't lie to you." 

Alec shrugged and took the vial back. "Yes." 

"How about no," Magnus snapped back, scowling at him. "Because I've seen where telling the truth gets me." 

"Fair," Alec allowed, uncorking the vial, swallowing down half of it quickly before putting the open container down between them. He stuck his tongue out to Magnus to show his empty mouth and breathed through the brief fire shooting through his veins. 

Magnus blinked, sitting up in the chair, dropping his feet from the table. "Why did you do that?" 

Alec swallowed, feeling the insistent press of the potion. He couldn't lie without extreme pain now. "We have done a horrible job of earning your trust. This is my attempt." 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "Is this potion only veritaserum?" 

"Yes," Alec said, meeting his eyes. "You can test me with other questions if you want." 

"What's your full name?" Magnus snapped. 

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Alec responded immediately and wrinkled his nose. "Didn't need to give you my middle name. Forgot how prone to oversharing this makes you." 

Magnus tilted his head and studied the man in front of him. "You've done this before?" 

Alec nodded. "Yes, with prisoners who I believe are wrongfully imprisoned by the Clave. They send me in for the results I get. They don't look too carefully at my methods. Results are all they care about." 

Magnus reached out and took the potion, downing it and dropping the empty vial between them. "How long do we have?" 

"An hour," Alec said, looking behind him at the door. "I've asked the guard to leave and I'm not here to do more than hopefully get a few answers. I want to know how you knew about the attacks and how Raziel came to you." 

Magnus hummed. "You don't doubt that it happened?" he asked. It had been the subject of his imprisonment, the claims that he had made, trying to warn, trying to protect the shadowhunters. 

Alec shook his head. "One of your visions and the documents of it saved my life and the life of my siblings." 

Magnus stared at the shadowhunter in front of him and tried to parse through that. What questions could he ask that would get him released? He needed to figure it out, and figure it out quickly. "Which one?" 

Alec took a deep breath and felt the burn of the potion demanding that he tell the truth. "The attacks on New York of the Edomai demons. They were the only ones that believed my warnings. When the Institute was decimated, we," he looked up at Magnus. "We were some of the only survivors." 

Magnus flinched and looked away from Alec. That is what he had been trying to avoid. He'd seen the bodies, seen them dozens of times over. He probably could have drawn them for the shadowhunters, made sure they were protected, that their kind didn't need to be slaughtered. "What do you want from me?" 

"Well," Alec said. "I want to know if you've received any more. I want to know how Raziel came to you in the first place. And I want to know if you know when the attack on Alicante is going to happen." 

Magnus frowned when there was no immediate burning in his chest and turned to look at the shadowhunter with an assessing gaze. "You worded those that way on purpose." 

Alec gave him a quick hint of a smile. "I did mention this isn't my first time doing this. The serum is more for my benefit than yours. I needed you to be willing to talk to me." 

Alec Lightwood's estimation rose a few marks in his eyes and Magnus turned to look at him properly again. "I have not received anymore," Magnus said, exhaling hard. "It was a one-time thing. I still have nightmares of the visions themselves, seeing them replayed, but Raziel descending to speak with me. It was only once." 

Alec nodded, making a note of it in the notebook in front of him. "And you know why Raziel descended." 

Magnus noted the distinct lack of question, leaving that open for him to answer if he wanted to, or to choose not to. "I do," he agreed. He grit his teeth and exhaled hard. "I want to know that if I tell you the reason that you will not use it as an excuse to imprison me further. Can you give me that?" 

"If it will not bring harm to shadowhunters, or to others," Alec allowed. "Then yes, I can." 

Magnus exhaled hard and lifted his eyes to the serum bottle. Alec had told the truth. He didn't have a choice in the matter right now. "It is of no harm to anyone. Other than myself. As a warlock, I have a demonic father. Mine is Asmodeus." He watched Alec sit up in the chair, his eyes wide with shock. 

"I have long since believed that I was not locked in here because of my visions, but because the Clave gained that information and wanted me here as a bargaining chip, should they ever need it," Magnus continued. He sighed. "You promise you will not use this information against me?" 

"I promise," Alec said, even before he felt the pull of the potion. "I've killed Greater Demons," he continued, watching Magnus' eyes snap back to his, the gold slits wide with surprise. "I know the difference between that and the man sitting in front of me. You are the furthest thing from a Greater Demon, Magnus. And if that is the reason you were put here..." 

Magnus blinked in surprise at the way Alec's face twisted, dark and angry. 

"If that is the reason, when you did nothing but try to keep Nephilim alive? Trust me when I say that I will stop at nothing to not only free you, but you get a public apology from the entire Clave Assembly and Consul herself." 

Shock reared up his spine, hot and sparking. Magnus felt magic grow around his fingertips at the passion in the declaration, almost feeding off the emotion he could feel coming from the man across from him. "You really believe that, don't you?" he whispered, staring at Alec. 

Alec nodded. "I do. And it is a promise to you. I will find out." 

Magnus nodded back and breathed out, hard. "My father, the last time he walked this earth, summoned Raziel. It was in an attempt to foster a deal with heaven. He makes those every so often. For reasons I don't fully understand." 

Alec frowned and made a note of that. "We were aware that the factions met, but like you, I don't know why. I think it has to do with just general antagonizing, but I'm concerned." He gave a nod to Magnus. "Please continue." 

"When Raziel saw me," Magnus said with a harsh exhale. "I don't know how to explain it other than he  _ looked _ at me, and everything, in that moment, froze. Some part of him touched me, and I remember screaming, and then I saw them all." 

Alec winced. "Was it painful?" 

Magnus felt the concern behind the question and didn't hesitate to answer it. "It was the most painful thing I have ever experienced in my life. I also had no doubts in my mind of just how  _ important _ the information I had been granted was." 

Alec blew out a hard breath and sighed, looking skyward. " _ Fuck. _ That's not good. Okay. Makes sense so far." He tilted his head, cracking it. "Every single one of the visions you've warned us about have happened, save the attack on Alicante itself. Some I've been able to prevent without others realizing it. Others, like New York, I have not." 

Magnus sighed and hung his head. He could see it now. Alicante on fire, demons falling through a rift above the sky, the destruction of the home of the Nephilim. "It will be horrible," he whispered. 

Alec tilted his head. "Is there anything you see in your vision that you could use to help me pinpoint the time? Any banners on the doors and buildings? Stars in the sky?" 

The questions were good ones and Magnus closed his eyes, thinking through it. He realized there was one obvious piece he had missed. "The air is cold," he whispered. "Despite the fire, the air is cold." He let himself experience the vision again, his hands starting to shake. "There is snow in the mountains, but none on the buildings yet." 

The rapid scratch of the pencil on Alec's notepad was enough to jar him out of the replay of the horrific vision. 

"Magnus," Alec called. 

Magnus shook himself, his skin still crawling with the death he could smell and taste in the air. It was horrific, and if it was going to happen, he had no doubts that it was going to spell the end of the Nephilim race. Or the beginning of the end. He took another breath and tried to steady his hands. 

"Magnus, may I come to the other side of the table?" Alec asked, standing up. "You don't look well." 

Magnus swallowed, looking down at his fingertips sparking magic. The reminder of the vision, having to relive it again, the tears choking his throat, the burnt flesh that he could still smell.... But then the serum was demanding he answer the question, pulling his attention away, just a fraction. 

"I, yes," Magnus said, shaking himself. He was here, in a tiny cell in the basement of the Clave. He wasn't there. 

Alec carefully walked over to the other side of the table and crouched beside Magnus, reaching out to touch his arm, offering it a small squeeze. "Does this always happen when you think about them?" He winced. "Fuck, sorry, I didn't meant to make that a question." 

Magnus waved his fingers a little, glad that Alec at least apologized for forcing him to answer it. "Yes. When I think about them in detail, when I relive them? It's like they're there, ready and waiting for me to replay every detail of them." 

Unbidden, Magnus felt the words continuing to spill out of him. "I can taste it, you know. The fire. The scent of death in the air. The smell of charred flesh. The faint screams, the screeches of the demons as they attack. All of it." 

Alec gave Magnus' arm another squeeze, trying to get him to focus. "That's not where you are, you're here, you're with me." 

"It's going to happen," Magnus whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek. "So many are going to die. So many of you and I wanted to help, I wanted to prevent it. See where that has gotten me!" He stood up in a rage and yanked his arm away from Alec, power gathering around him, sputtering a little at the spells and protections carved into the walls of the room itself. 

"Fifty years I have wasted away in this cell for trying to help save your worthless race!" Magnus snarled, turning to face Alec. "And you are all still going to die! For what?! Your pride?!" 

Alec stared at Magnus, watching him calmly. He looked to the walls of the cell and tilted his head at them and then looked back to the door. "Are you strong enough to cast a glamour?" 

Magnus grit his teeth, hating that he had to answer that question. That Alec hadn't given him a choice. "For a few hours," he growled. He licked his lips angrily, glaring at the shadowhunter. "Fuck you. Fuck you for coming in here and making me think you care, that you give a damn!" 

Alec didn't look back at Magnus. Instead he strolled towards the wall. He touched his fingers against one of the symbols carved into it. This should be what was draining Magnus the most. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Magnus snapped, furious that Alec wouldn't even look at him. 

"You're right," Alec said, his voice quiet. He pulled a seraph dagger from his boot, the light bright in the small room. "You're right. About what we are. About what we did to you." 

Magnus stilled, blinking hard. “What?”

"I've been trying to make things better. To work with the Downworld. Not against them. I imagine if you asked some of the New York Downworld, on a good day, they might even agree with you," Alec said, exhaling hard. "Before my promotion anyways, though my sister is continuing what I started." 

Alec drew the dagger back and the fire that was the potion was starting to hurt as he resisted answering the question Magnus had asked him. With a vicious swipe of his arm, he yanked it through the protective spells on the side of the cell, listening to them fizzle out. With two quick strides across the room, he repeated the gesture, then sheathed the blade, his chest heaving as he fought down the question. 

"I'm freeing you," Alec answered, the relief immediate. He swallowed hard and didn't look at Magnus. 

"You'll be de-runed for this," Magnus breathed, staring at him in shock. Already he could feel power flooding back into him, a surge that felt so good he wanted to cry as finally,  _ finally,  _ after decades, he had access to the full depths of his power. 

Alec swallowed and turned to look at him. "You're right. I will be." He tightened his hands into fists and strode towards the door. 

Magnus stared at his back, taking a step after him before he could think better of it. "Why?" he whispered. 

Alec hunched his shoulders under the weight of the question and hung his head. "You won't like the answer." 

Magnus frowned, his brow wrinkling. "I won't like the answer of knowing why you freed me?" 

Alec shook his head. Already the serum was burning inside him, demanding that he answer the why, that he let the words free from his lips, that he say what seemed so simple. 

"Well, I think that I deserve to know why you just gave up your entire life to free someone you've had in prison for more than fifty years. Especially since, as you pointed out, you probably could have gotten me free in a week," Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest. He could feel his power in the very tips of his toes and his whole body was crackling with it, blue sparks chasing along his skin. 

"I..." Alec swallowed hard, clenching his eyes shut. "It was the right thing to do," he managed. That was enough to at least lessen the fire inside him. "To, to free you. You shouldn't stay here. You shouldn't have to stay here another fucking minute," he snarled. 

Magnus stared at him in shock, his magic banked, where before the mere presence of a shadowhunter would have had him on edge, ready to strike at any moment. But here, like this, it was calm. Here, under the presence of one of the angel's children who was undoing the wrongs of his elders, he didn't feel fear or concern. 

"Go," Alec growled, glaring at Magnus. "Get the hell out of here and run as fast as you goddamn can. Understand me? Run far and run away and don't-" 

Magnus took a step towards where Alec was trembling next to the wall and tilted his head. He frowned. "And my vision?" 

Alec clenched his eyes shut and breathed out hard. "I'll do whatever I can to protect the city, but once they realize that I've let you go, I won't, I can't-" 

"Is letting me go really worth the potential destruction of your home?" Magnus asked, his voice soft. He didn't want to stay in the cell a second longer than he had to, but he was not worth this level of sacrifice. It would bother him forever, that the one Nephilim who had perhaps a chance of convincing the others to prepare would be thrown in a cell much like this one as a result of what he had done. 

"It's going to be destroyed anyways. The rest of your visions have come true, despite me being able to thwart a few of them," Alec said, lowering his voice to match Magnus'. "New York was, the fact that we managed to get out, after everything, was a miracle, and even now, our numbers have been decimated to the point where we couldn't defend home if we abandoned every institute we have." 

Magnus tilted his head and stared at the man in front of him. "You had another reason for coming here today," he stated, watching Alec tense. He waited, waited for those eyes to turn and meet him again. "Beyond trying to free me." 

Alec exhaled hard, clenching his eyes shut. "We need the help of the warlocks, of the entire downworld, if we're going to save Alicante." 

Magnus stilled. 

"If I was ever going to be able to make that happen, I had to try to build up as much good will as possible. Freeing prisoners from here who never deserved to be here in the first place was one of the best ways that I could do that," Alec spat, his shoulders tense. "But even still, everything I do, I have to fight for every inch from the Clave, and it's not enough!" 

Alec spun away from Magnus. "If you are right about the timing, we have maybe a month. I'm going to convince everyone I can to leave, everyone who will listen. Maybe they'll survive." 

"Even if they do," Magnus said, his voice soft. "You know you need us to close the rift. Even if the Nephilim run, even if you abandon the City of Glass, the rift will remain open." 

Alec tensed, his back tight and he nodded, once, quickly. "Yes." 

"And if," Magnus continued, taking another step towards him. "You try to warn them and they find out you've freed me? They'll throw you in here, and you'll be dead before you even have a chance to fight back." 

Alec shrugged with a snort. "Myself dying is nothing I give a damn about. I want to keep my siblings safe. That's it." 

"And you can't do that if you're in here," Magnus snapped back at him. "Stupid self-sacrificing Nephilim. Think your decisions through." 

Alec turned to glare at him and bit down a snarl when he saw that Magnus was reclining on his bed again. "What are you doing?" 

Magnus raised an imperious eyebrow at him. "What does it look like I'm doing, Nephilim? We've finished our chat and now I am dismissing you." 

Alec blinked and scowled. His eyes flew to the walls and he was surprised to see that they looked unbroken. He looked back to the warlock, to the golden eyes blinking at him from the darkest corner of the cell. "Why?" he asked. 

"Maybe," Magnus allowed. "Maybe I have found a Nephilim I am willing to try trusting. Maybe I will be talking to those in the New York downworld to see if your words are true." 

Alec breathed in, slow, hope rising in his chest as he stared at Magnus. "They are," he promised. 

"Maybe," Magnus repeated. "And maybe, if you are true to your word and I find myself released and cleared of charges in a week, I can start to gather those to your side." 

Alec choked down the desperate thank you that wanted to spell from his lips. Instead he inclined his head and breathed out. "Thank you, Magnus," he started, holding up a hand when he saw Magnus' eyes narrow. "We certainly haven’t earned your help, or the help of others, considering what we have done to you, but nonetheless, from myself, and my people who do not know it.  _ Thank you. _ ” 

Magnus hummed and leaned back on his bed in consideration, changing the sheets with a thought to something much more comfortable. "You are an interesting Nephilim indeed, Alec Lightwood." 

"And you are an interesting warlock," Alec teased back, looking at him. It felt almost too familiar, like a hint of something more, something that could never be, but he couldn't help it. Not when he could feel hope swelling in him for the first time since he had discovered Magnus' book of prophecies. He took another deep breath and reached out for the door handle. "I'll see you in a week." 

"Shadowhunter," Magnus called, watching Alec's back stiffen. "One last question for you, if I may?" 

Alec nodded. "Of course. Go ahead." 

Magnus' eyes twinkled in merriment. "Will you be happy to see me when you return?" 

Alec's mouth went dry and his eyes widened, even as the pulse of the serum demanded that he answer. That he admit that he would, that he wanted to come see Magnus long before he would have news for him about his release. He felt his cheeks heat as he turned to meet the golden eyes looking at him from the shadows. “More than I should be.” 

Magnus was off the bed in a flash, striding towards him. “Is that so?” 

Alec tightened his hand on the door handle. “Yes,” he breathed, the serum pounding in his blood to the beat of his heart. 

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that then, pretty boy,” Magnus said, standing close to Alec. He smirked, tracing his eyes over the line of Alec’s neck and then back to his face. “Hurry back and see me soon, Alexander.” 

Alec’s heart was pounding, but he managed a nod and went to turn the handle before belatedly remembering that the guard had locked it before striding away. The loud clunk echoed in the room and he flushed in embarrassment. 

“Forget about that, did you?” Magnus teased, raising his eyebrows. 

“Maybe,” Alec said, turning back around Magnus, glancing at his watch. “We have another fifteen minutes of waiting, and maybe another ten before the serum wears off.” 

Magnus hummed and rocked back on his heels, smirking at Alec. “Anything in particular you want to tell me then, Alexander?” 

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Alec blurted, his cheeks flaming red as he groaned. “Pretty sure that’s cheating, Magnus.” 

Magnus grinned unrepentantly. “You can ask questions back, you know.” 

Alec frowned and shook his head. “We’ve taken advantage of you enough and I won’t do that to you again.” 

“And if I  _ wanted _ you to?” Magnus drawled, making it a question on purpose, his eyes caught on the delightful flush working its way down Alexander Lightwood’s neck. That deflect rune was positively  _ sinful. _

Alec groaned and grit his teeth together before he gave in to the press of the veritaserum. “I’d ask if you ever want to see me again.” 

Magnus hummed. “That wasn’t a question, Alexander.” 

“No,” Alec agreed. 

Magnus huffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh you’re no fun. Yes, I want to see you again. There, I’ll answer it anyways, how about that!” 

Alec blinked in surprise. “You do?” 

“I do,” Magnus said with a nod. He trailed his eyes down Alec’s neck and then back up again with a grin. “You’re very pretty, after all.” 

Alec’s mouth dropped open in shock before he snapped it shut, well-aware that his cheeks were dark red and Magnus was close enough that he could see every shade of gold in his eyes. 

“Perhaps,” Magnus continued. “When all of this is over and you’ve secured my release and I am once again a free man, you’ll get a drink with me?” 

“I’d love that,” Alec whispered, staring at Magnus. He swallowed hard. “On one condition, though?” 

Magnus raised both eyebrows. “I’m all ears, Alexander.” 

“My treat,” Alec said. 

Magnus’ eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in surprise. He stepped closer, even further into Alexander’s space, when the sound of footsteps approaching made them both jolt apart. He glanced towards the door and then back up at Alec. “I’ll see you soon, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Alec’s cheek before he headed back towards the bed. 

Alec didn’t bother addressing the guard as the door was unlocked for him, striding past him and down the hallway, his cheek still tingling from the soft press of Magnus’ lips. 

~!~

Five days later, after more hours spent arguing than he wanted to think about, Alec had the pleasure of signing Magnus’ release order. He wouldn’t be able to be there to walk the warlock out, too buried in the preparations for the attack on Alicante, but he made sure that Luke Garroway and Raphael Santiago were waiting for him. They’d both told him that they’d known Magnus, before. 

If he closed his eyes and thought about it, he could still feel the soft press of Magnus’ lips against his cheek, the way his eyes shone gold. But they were fleeting moments in the preparation for battle. 

Every morning Alec felt the air grow colder in the city and watched the snow creep down the mountains around the city. He stared at the sky above Alicante and he tried to be patient. Everyone was prepared and the city was in a constant state of waiting for the attacks to come. They’ve been building to this. 

It was a Saturday evening, bright and clear, the stars glowing in the sky, when the sound of the sky ripping open wracked Alicante. Alec sounded the alarm across the entire City, shouldered his bow and blades and headed out to the front lines of the fight. They managed to keep the demons back, barely, but with more pouring from the gigantic rift every moment, it was a matter of time before they were overwhelmed. 

They needed help! Alec slashed through another demon with his blade, panting hard. Looking at the shadowhunters next to him, he ordered them all to fall back beyond the city’s wards and to put a call to the Downworld for help. He ignored the incredulous looks and when a roar sounded behind him, Alec turned to face it. He rolled his shoulders and looked to Jace, confirming the order to retreat. 

A roar sounded over the edge of the hill, just beyond his sightline and Alec turned to face it. He rolled the blade in his hands and forced himself to breathe. He would hold them off for as long as he could. He heard his name shouted behind him, but it was the sound of a portal opening that had him turning with a frown, blade at the ready. 

When Magnus stepped through, Alec’s heart stopped for several painful beats and he stared in surprise. Behind Magnus, he saw Luke and his pack, followed by Raphael and the vampires of the DuMort. More kept coming through the portal, Vampires, Warlocks and Wolves that he didn’t recognize and Alec closed his eyes in relief for a second before meeting Magnus’ eyes. 

“Catarina, Ragnor, Dot, all of you are on shadowhunter duty - go heal those that need it. The rest of you, focus on closing the rift. Everyone else, we fight here,” Magnus ordered, his voice carrying over the crowd of people still pouring through the portal. He stepped closer to Alec, the lone Nephilim still standing outside the edges of the city. Magnus smiled faintly at the ichor and blood coating Alec’s clothes and met his eyes again. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Magnus drawled, stepping close to Alec, fiery red magic growing around his hands. He smirked. “Traffic was hell.” 

Alec laughed, relief spreading over him as he looked at the members of the Downworld around him. “Thank you,” he breathed, nodding, even as another roar sounded behind him, this one shaking the ground. 

He looked at Magnus and smirked. “Big one is ours?” he teased, turning to sprint towards the demons now cresting the hill. He hadn’t managed to go more than half a step before Magnus was sprinting beside him, his laugh echoing. 

“You like ‘em big?” Magnus teased, gathering magic in his palms. 

“Guess you’ll find out after!” Alec shouted over his shoulder, leaping over a swipe of the demon’s claw, grabbing onto the horn by its face, using the momentum to swing himself up and onto the demon’s back, stabbing his seraph blades in deep. 

Magnus stared in shock, even as he sent a blast of magic at the demon. 

“Stop drooling, we have demons to kill!” Raphael snapped, racing past him. 

Magnus gestured helplessly to Alec, who was bringing the demon down with another swipe of his seraph blades. “Did you just see that?” 

“Seduce the shadowhunter later!” Raphael growled. 

“You bet your fangs I will!” Magnus shot back, watching as Alec slid off the back of the demon once the hulking thing was dead between the two of them, his face split by a beaming grin. He narrowed his eyes at Alexander. “Show off.” 

Alec leaned in close to Magnus, his grin shifting to a smirk. “Gotta seduce you somehow, don’t I?” He gave Magnus a wink before dashing back towards the demons. 

“Well shit,” Magnus breathed, his heart pounding hard under the declaration. He might just need to keep this shadowhunter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
